The present invention relates to scaffolding, and more particularly to scaffolding that is adapted for supporting studio lighting, grip and sound components.
Studio sound stages are typically equipped with heavy wooden scaffolding known as "greenbeds" that form hanging catwalks as aerial lamp platforms above studio sets. These typical scaffolds have a standard width of 42 inches and have a load rating of 19 lb/ft. In an exemplary form of such construction, decks are made using spaced 1.times.2" to 1.times.6" lattice boards that extend between parallel-spaced 2.times.4" or heavier beams, longitudinal stringers being fastened on the boards near the beams. A longitudinal spaced series of holes are drilled vertically through the stringers and some of the boards for receiving yoke stems of fixtures such as stage lamps. Reinforcing rings can be fastened to the stringers at some hole locations. Some decks have longitudinal planks on the boards and spaced between the stringers, and some decks have wire mesh nailed to the undersides of the boards for collecting fallen objects. The decks are supported between hanger frames that are suspended from chains, each frame including a pair of 2.times.4" wooden columns, a 2.times.4" top cross member and top corner braces, and a pair of bottom cross members fastened to opposite sides of the columns. Inside surfaces of the columns can have straps fastened thereto for receiving 2.times.4" handrails and the like, the straps having holes therein for nailing the handrails in place. The scaffolding is braced laterally by 2.times.4" lumber that is nailed between the columns and wall cleats.
There are significant shortcomings associated with the existing scaffolding of the prior art, for example:
1. Set-up and adjustment is difficult and labor-intensive in that the components are undesirably heavy, weighing typically 43 lb/ft to 51.3 lb/ft;
2. Maintenance is increasingly expensive, requiring repeated purchases of scarce clear lumber that is mandated for wooden greenbeds, and rebuilding of the greenbeds requires excessive time;
3. They are dangerous to use in that things can fall through or off of them, and they are subject to structural failure increasingly as the lumber material degrades; and
4. Utility is restricted by the presence of bulky handrails, so that an elaborate scaffold can support only few fixtures.
Thus there is a need for stage scaffolding that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.